Prongslet Moony & Minnie
by ForelsketParadise
Summary: In an Alternative universe where Minerva McGonagall is not at all convinced by the reasons Albus Dumbledore gives for Harry to be raised by the Dursleys In order to give Harry a proper loving and nurturing childhood McGonagall raises Harry with his honorary uncle Remus Lupin and become the grandmother Harry deserves
1. Overview

In an Alternative universe where Minerva McGonagall is not at all convinced by the reasons Albus Dumbledore gives for Harry to be raised by the Dursleys

In order to give Harry a proper loving and nurturing childhood McGonagall raises Harry with his honorary uncle Remus Lupin and become the grandmother Harry deserves


	2. Chapter 1- Slytherin Mcgonagall

first of all thank you for your patience with the story and sorry for leaving it mid way I promise to update it regularly now

"I do not own Harry Potter .The following extract in bold is taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone by J.K. Rowling thereafter which the story would start.

 **I shall see you soon ,I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**  
 **Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stop and took out the sliver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number 4.**  
 **"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak , he was gone**.

"Once Minerva was sure that Albus Dumbledore is truly gone from privet drive she shifted back to her human form and proceed towards the house. Once within the reach of the doorstep she gently took Harry in her arms. "There is no way on the earth I am going to leave you with these horrible people no matter what Dumbledore has to say. James and Lily would roll in their grave seeing you with these muggles, they wanted a loving and nurturing environment for you to grow up in, and I am going to provide you with it. But before that I need to make some arrangements for you and it could take a couple of days .Unfortunately that means you would have to spend that time with these people. Be strong for me Harry don't let these muggle get to you, Grand Aunt Minnie would be back soon to talk you away." McGonagall softly kissed his forehead and lay him down comfortably and cast some warming and safety charms near him for his comfort.

"Giving a last glance towards Harry she apparated away to her destination. Minerva's first destination was Gringotts , if she was going to raise harry in secrecy she first needed amble amount of money for that .She approached the goblin on the counter " Excuse me master goblin but I wish to speak with Sangold, Potter account manager .I know it's late but the matter requires urgent assistance" Minerva requested politely, she knew if she had to get her work done she needs to be sincere and polite to the goblins. "Very well, please wait in the lobby while I send someone to contact Sangold" the goblin replied curtly . "Thank you, may your gold flourish " Minerva thanked him with a slight bow and proceed towards lobby.

"After waiting for half an hour a young goblin beckon her to follow him and led him to the Manager cabin. " Thank you Griphook you may now leave" Sangold dismissed the goblin who gave a bow and exited the room. " How may I help you? " Sangold asked Minerva. " I assume you have heard about what has happened with the Potter's ? Minerva questioned him. "Yes it's unfortunate they were nice people always so polite with us" Sangold answered in an unemotional tone, but Minerva could see slight traces of grieve in his eyes." The events that occurred tonight is what brought me her to you Sangold, you know the details on their will James and Lily wanted Harry's custody to go to either Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom his godparents and their third choice was either me or Remus but due to those discriminating laws by the ministry Remus would be denied the would have no doubt if given a chance raise Harry like her own but given the circumstances now it doesn't look like Alice would get a chance to raise Neville yet alone Harry and as far as Sirius is concern I am not sure he is stable enough to raise Harry on his own .I think it is necessary to keep the whereabouts of harry secret, I want to help Sirius raise Harry along with Remus ". "Why is that so necessary?" asked Sangold curiously.

"Let's face it Sirius would not be in a state to raise Harry until he can properly grieve over their death, James and Lily were his brother and sister. Dark time isn't over yet there are still people out there that wants to hurt Harry he is going to need all the help he can get. " Minerva stated "."What do you need me to do?" Sangold asked Minerva intrigued to known about her plans. She told him about her plan in details. Sangold seemed impressed with her plan "well I have one more request to make Albus Dumbledore should not know about anything about all this " Minerva stated. "don't worry madam secrets are safe in gringotts " Sangold reassured her." have a good night sir may your gold flourish" with that Minerva bid her goodbye to the goblin and left gringotts .

"Next on the agenda was getting Harry's custody and keep it quiet, and for that she needs Amelia Bones on her side. She flooed to the Bones Manor where she was greeted by the bones family house elf tissy . "tissy is Amelia home yet ? I have a urgent matter to discuss with her that cant wait until tomorrow" she kindly asked the house elf . "Mistress is home madam Tissy would go and inform her now" with that tissy disappear.

"To what do I own this pleasure Minerva ? what brought you here on such a hour? Amelia enquired.

" You must have already heard about the Potters death by now I assume ? " Minerva asked

"Yes such a tragedy poor boy left all alone much like my Susan" she pondered

"I wanted to talk about Harry actually I wanted the custody to be placed to me, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and this information to be made need to know " Minerva stated her need forward

"to be say Amelia was taken back would be a correct it was such a huge request to be made at 2 AM " and why is that Minerva ?" she wanted to know  
"there are still death eaters out there that would want to avenge their master and cause harm to the poor boy, I want to protect the boy at all costs he is like a grand son to me Amelia I cant let anything happen to him. I also don't want Albus to know about his whereabouts " Minerva told her sincerely

"why do you want to hide it from him Minerva ?" she asked

"don't get me wrong Albus means well but he wants to place the boy with Petunia Lily's sister who is a muggle and is about the worst kind I have seen I also know from Lily that she hate magic , that lady isn't fit to raise Harry. I cant let her cause damage to the boy in any ways. I cant just stand by and let Albus do that to Harry. Minerva explained

"how are you going to hide harry from albus then? " Amelia enquired

" I am planning on sending the boy with Sirius and Remus under fideus charm in hiding until the Christmas break when I would resign from Hogwarts and join them after which I plan on changing our identities and shift bases to The States again living in a house surrounded by fideus charm until the time arrives when Harry has to attend Hogwarts." Minerva informed her about her plan

" Merlin Minerva thats such a slytherin move are you sure you were a gryffindor in school ?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow

" I might have argued with the hat to not against it " she stated coolly.

"very well I will have the custody papers first thing in the morning you look like hell Minerva go home and rest for a while" Amelia agreed to her wishes

"thank you Amelia I own you one I shall take your leave now" she bid goodbye to her.

Minerva was quite relived that everything was going according to her plan now only the most important thing was left and that was to convince Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to relocate to aboard with Harry, But the question was where to find them .


	3. Chapter 2- Sirius Trouble

Next day Minerva was going through her class schedule and plans to see how soon she can achieve her desired results.

"This seems to be fine order; whom so ever Albus would brings to replace me shouldn't face any difficultly in continuing the term for the last month after which they can come up with their own ideas. Everything is going as per the scheme" She muttered to herself."

I believe you spoke so soon, Minerva" she heard someone say. "

Merlin, Amelia what are you doing here? I was just about to come and meet you" she asked as she took noticed of the face in her private floo connection.

"Do you mind if I come over? We have a serious problem professor" Amelia requested permission.

"Sure, come right through it now I will make tea for us" She told Amelia.

"Did you see today's Prophet?" Amelia inquired once they settled in the arm chairs around her fireplace with tea.

"No I have been busy with much more important stuff than reading a rag like that the newspaper has become" Minerva replied.

"You may want to see it Professor, I believe it may be an obstacle for your plot" she calmly informed her old professor.

"What it could be, that is so important to my arrangement?" Minerva pondered.

The answer to her question was present on the front page of the newspaper that Amelia was holding on for her.

 **SIRIUS BLACK- TRAITOR TO THE POTTERS THROWN INTO AZAKABAN**

 **DEATH-EATER MURDERS 13 MUGGLES AND PETER PETTIGREW**

By- Emily Wright, Daily Prophet Correspondent

 _Late last night Sirius Black, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black was arrested on the 3 different charges. First was on account of murdering 14 people out of which Peter Pettigrew was a wizard who was supposedly one of the best friends of Mr. Black and 13 others were muggles bystanders on a muggle street. Second charge was of being an accomplish to the murder of Lord and Lady Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Peverell . The Final charge was of being a death eater. It is a known fact that the Lord Potter and Heir Black were best friends, having studied together for 7 years in Hogwarts together as Gryffindor classmates. As reported in the yesterday's edition of The Prophet, The Potters were found murdered by You-Know-Who and their son Heir Harry Potter who is now know as The-Boy-Who-Lived was left orphan after he vanquished You-Know-Who. Several muggle witnesses on the site testify that they heard Black admit that it's his fault that the Potters were killed after which he broke down in a fit of laughter. They also claimed that they heard a man shouting at Black that it was his fault that his friends were dead after which they heard an explosion and everything went quite after that. The Man that they heard was later identified as Peter Pettigrew by the Aurors. He was arrested on the crime scene from where he was deported to the holding cells in the ministry. After hearing the accounts of the eye witnesses it was decided by the Head of Magical Law Enforcemenrt Barty Crouch Sr that Sirius Black would immediately be sent to Azakaban. An hour later Heir Black was been accompanied by 4 Aurors to his one way trip to Azakaban . Heir Black has always maintained that he isn't anything like his family and he had no interested in being a death eater or practice dark arts. It now seems that he had being fooling us all with his words. It is believed that he was the right hand man of You-Know-Who We here at Daily Prophet wonder just how many people have lost their lives because of Heir Black. It is now a condolence for all the family member of his victims that Black is now behind the bars._

Minerva's head wad spinning after she finished reading the article.

She could feel all her plans crumpling down in front of her.

"What have you done Sirius? She murmured to herself. "I need to talk to Albus regarding it.

I shall get back to you later, Amelia" Minerva stated to her guest.

"Very well come and meet me at my office as soon as you can Professor" with that Amelia took her leave from the head of Gryffindor office.

"Ah Minerva would you like some lemon drops?" Albus offered some to his deputy.

"I don't think so Albus; you might have already guessed as to why I am here?" Minerva questioned him.

" Ah yes, it is about the article in the daily prophet regarding Sirius. isn't Minerva?" He replied.

"You surely don't believe that Sirius was a death eater. Do you Albus? He hated dark arts with a passion. You should remember how devastated he was when Regulus had joined the death eaters" she probed him.

"I do remember what he was like Minerva. I didn't wanted to believe it myself but I have seen the evidence myself. I just came back form a meeting with Barty. There are evidence against Sirius that we can't just ignore Minerva. Accounts of eye witnesses, pictures from the crime scenes, priori incantatem on his wand. The biggest of all the dark mark presented on his arms." he recounted everything he saw through his eyes.

Minerva was in a shock on the amount of evidences against Sirius.

"Surely, there was to be a mistake on the part of the department. I just can't imagine Sirius doing something like that" Minerva still had her doubts.

"Minerva, I know how you feel about was like a son for need to believe me when I say this that there has not been a mistake. Alastor himself was a part of the team that investigated Sirus" Albus was sad for his friend.

Minerva couldn't believe her ears. There was no doubt that if Alastor was involved then it had to be true. Merlin, she feel so cheated.

"What about the Potters who did he betrayed them?" She wanted to know all the details despite everything she heard Albus said and everything she felt she just can't seem to accept that Sirius had been a death eater, a enemy all this while.

"James has appointed Sirius the secret-keeper for them when they went into hiding. I had received a letter from James after they performed the fidelius charm on their cottage. I believe it was him that took Voldemort to their residence " he answered her.

Minerva vaguely recall Lily mentioning that they were thinking about choosing Sirius as their secret-keeper. If it was true then Sirius had really cheated them all.

She felt so angry at herself for believing in Sirius, that he was different. She gave a silent nod to her friend and took her leave trying to process everything she learned today.

"I think I need a drink.I also have a werewolf to take care of" she muttered to herself as she left towards her quarters to make her next move.


End file.
